La Accidental Concepción de lo Absurdo
by Nessie-chan Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Katniss y Peeta se ven atrapados en una situación comprometedora cuando Haymitch accidentalmente los descubre. Siendo el buen mentor que es, Haymitch se auto-otorga la responsabilidad de educar a este par de adolescentes.


**¡LO PRIMERO! : Este Fic pertenece a Sammy'sPeetaBread quien muy amablemente me permitio hacer la traducción.**

**Summary:** Katniss y Peeta se ven atrapados en una situación comprometedora cuando Haymitch accidentalmente los descubre. Siendo el buen mentor que es, Haymitch se auto-otorga la responsabilidad de educar a este par de adolescentes. Post-Sinsajo y Pre-Epilogo.

_**ADVERTENCIA: La trama de este fic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo hago la traducción de Sammy'sPeetaBread y los Personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

><p><span>La Accidental Concepción de lo Absurdo<span>

* * *

><p>Me encanta ver a Peeta hornear. En realidad creo que me gustaría ver la televisión si Plutarch hiciera un programa de cocina con Peeta. Por supuesto yo lo llamaría "El chico del Pan". Sinceramente creo que sería el programa de televisión más popular de todo Panem. Peeta hornearía y yo comería lo que él hiciera.<p>

Siento un nudo en el estómago con la anticipación de los celestiales olores flotando en el aire. Batir. Amasar. Esparcir. Definitivamente él sabe lo que hace. Estoy sentada en la larga mesa de la cocina de Peeta, lo veo transformar trozos de masas en verdaderas obras maestras. Esta mañana comenzó a hacer uno de mis nuevos favoritos: Pan dulce con almendras. Me dijo que podía ayudarle a hacer el glaseado para ellos. Estoy muy emocionada por eso, ya que la última vez que ayude a Peeta en la cocina, termino en desastre. Bueno más que desastre, termine iluminando la cocina con fuego. Por eso él me ha asegurado que el glaseado no necesita calor, por lo tanto debería ser seguro para mí hacerlo.

Me encanta cuando hace pan dulce. No solo por el sabor, sino porque el olor de los ingredientes queda en el aire hasta que hace una nueva hornada de pan. Cuando vamos a dormir por la noche, lo hacemos juntos en mi cuarto. No podemos negar la atracción el uno por el otro, pero ninguno ha intentado ir más allá del beso ocasional. Sé que estamos dispuestos a llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, pero la oportunidad correcta no se ha presentado. La idea de tener un contacto _más_ físico con Peeta se me ha ocurrido en varias ocasiones y últimamente lo he estado pensado muy, muy seguido.

Me he estado emocionando con anticipación por eso, pero al mismo tiempo estoy nerviosa. Quiero decir, sé de dónde vienen los bebés y eso me asusta más que cualquier cosa. Pero también quisiera lanzar la precaución por los aires y hacer lo que se siente bien con Peeta.

- Katniss. Hola, Katniss ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Salgo de mis pensamiento ante el llamado de Peeta.

- ¿Si?- digo centrando mi atención en él.

- Te estaba preguntando si querías empezar el glaseado conmigo ¿Qué estabas soñando despierta?

- ¡No estaba soñando con nada!- Casi grito de la vergüenza por ser descubierta.

- Entiendo, bueno tenemos que terminar pronto, Haymitch dijo que vendría a recogerlo en algún momento. Ven aquí, déjame enseñarte.

Me levanto de mi asiento y camino hasta el otro lado de la mesa, mientras Peeta saca un batidor y un tazón mediano de uno de los cajones.

- Bueno, lo primero es rociar un poco de canela en el cuenco- hago lo que me pide- Bien, así, ahora agrégale una taza de azúcar. No te preocupes por la medida, ya preparé todo.

Quizás me debería sentir un poco ofendida por la forma en que Peeta hace lo imposible para que no equivoque, pero le estoy realmente agradecida. Así no seré capaz de avergonzarme más a mí misma.

Después de vaciar el azúcar le pregunte- ¿Qué sigue? ¡Oh gran gurú del pan Mellark!

- Bueno ¡Oh mi joven aprendiz, vierta y bata la mantequilla derretida! – dice con entusiasmo.

Vierto la mantequilla sobre los dos ingredientes y luego empiezo a batir como un maniático, esto lo hace reír y a su vez a mí me hace sonreír. Me alegra que todavía pueda parecerle graciosa con mis arrebatadas travesuras.

- Bueno, bueno ¡Creo que está listo! – Me dice mientras saca un pincel - Aquí – me lo entrega – Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es sumergir el pincel en el glaseado, luego pintamos la parte superior de los panes. No te preocupes, tengo total y absoluta confianza en tus capacidades.

- Gracias maestro del pan, no le voy a fallar- le prometo dando pinceladas por todo el pan.

Cuando termino, Peeta recoge las bandejas de pan y las coloca dentro de su gran horno, fija el tiempo para luego acercarse a mí y chocar cinco.

- ¡Gran trabajo! Hoy es el primer día que has llegado a hornear pan sin incendiar mi casa. Eso es un gran avance- me felicita.

- Gracias una vez más- le digo tratando de no reírme. Los dos sabemos que mis habilidades para hornear son terribles.

- ¿Por qué no me esperas en la sala?- sugiere él- Voy a preparar un poco de té.

Después de darle una afirmación, camine casualmente por la sala de estar y me tumbe en el sofá de cuero marrón. Mientras espero por él, tomo el control remoto para encender el televisor. Le doy vuelta a los canales con la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante. Me detuve cuando di con un programa especial acerca de nosotros. "Patniss: Amor Para Siempre" se titulaba. Puedo sentir mi cara contorsionarse en una mueca extraña. Nunca entenderé como o porqué el capitolio vino con eso de nuestro "apodo cariñoso". "Patniss" es el nombre más popular para nosotros, pero "Keeta", "Peetniss" y "Kata" también eran tendencias. Olvide "Peekat", afortunadamente ese nunca ha pegado.

Peeta entra sosteniendo una bandeja con té y galletas justo en el momento que muestran un video de mí abalanzándome sobre él. Eso fue justo ante de la gira de la victoria. Es irónico como juegan con ese sincero recuerdo, cuando en realidad, había mucha tensión entre nosotros en aquellos tiempos.

- Recuerdo eso -afirma Peeta cuando coloca la bandeja en la mesita de café- Si te me echaras encima ahora, no me caería como en aquel entonces –Ambos recordamos su extensa lucha por acostumbrarse a la pierna falsa del capitolio.

- ¿Enserio?- le cuestiono con destello de peligro en mis ojos.

Justo cuando Peeta se da cuenta de lo que planeo hacer, salto del sofá a su cuerpo. Me atrapa en sus brazos pero da algunos tropiezos hacia atrás. Cuando se estabiliza otra vez, él estaba en lo correcto, no cayó.

- Te lo dije -susurra contra mi pelo.

Estoy medio consciente del hecho de que mis brazos están alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas están estrechamente envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Si hubiera hecho esto hace dos años probablemente hubiera muerto de vergüenza. Pero ahora, en lugar de eso, aprovecho la oportunidad para presionar juguetonamente mis labios contra los suyos. Puedo decir que Peeta no esperaba eso, porque siento sus piernas doblarse un poco.

- ¿Aun crees eso Peeta? –le susurro con picardía.

Él me devuelve el beso - Por supuesto.

Luego cuidadosamente se acerca al sofá y se sienta, yo aún estoy sobre él. Le hago recostarse un poco más en el sillón para acomodar mi cuerpo sobre su abdomen. Entonces me inclino a besarlo, en respuesta Peeta me besa apasionadamente mientras coloca sus manos a ambos lado de mis caderas. Aparentemente me debí de haber tomado una píldora de audacia esta mañana, ya que aventuro mis manos bajo su camisa acariciando sus músculos. Me glorifica cuando escucho un gemido de Peeta en respuesta a mi tacto. Ahora mismo, yo tengo el control. Lentamente voy subiendo su camisa sobre su cuerpo y suspiro al sentir sus labios besarme el cuello.

- Katniss…- le oigo susurrar cuando le quito su camisa.

De repente me empuja bajo su cuerpo he instintivamente envuelvo sus caderas con mis piernas y me aferro a su ancha espalda. Puedo ver como la cabeza de Peeta desciende y sus labios encuentran mi clavícula. Gimo inevitablemente ante esto y me sorprende un poco el débil sonido que escapo de mis labios. En respuesta a los ruidos, las manos de Peeta me provocan cosquillas bajo mi blusa.

- Te quiero Peeta -le ayudo a deshacerse de mi camisa.

- Te quiero Katniss- Peeta jadea.

El me mira con anhelo y yo le devuelvo la mirada con el mismo nivel de intensidad. Ninguno necesita decirlo, no tenemos que preguntar, ambos sabemos. Sabemos que este es el momento de hacerlo, por fin, unirnos.

Peeta captura mis labios otra vez, me levanta por lo que los dos quedamos sentados en el sillón. Sin dudar, llevo mis manos a su cinturón. De una manera bastante habilidosa desengancho la hebilla y deslizo la correa. Tengo en mis manos la cremallera de su pantalón y sus manos están sobre las mías. Ambos saboreamos el momento bajándolo lentamente.

- _Esto es todo_ -me digo- _Por fin voy a hacer el amor con Peeta. Eso es._

Mi corazón se acelera tan rápido que juraría que mi pecho va a estallar. Terminamos de bajarnos los zippers del pantalones del otro, llevo mis dedos al borde de sus pantalones y entonces comienzo a bajarlos. Estoy lista para esto, ya lo he estado y ahora por fin va a suceder.

- ¡¿Pe-pero que mierda están haciendo? – Los dos apartamos las manos el uno del otro y observamos con alerta a quien sea que nos allá interrumpido.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?- grita un traumatizado Haymitch observándonos.

- Uh…Uhm…Bueno…- balbuceo para distraer su atención.

- Estábamos...nosotros… solo…- sabes que la situación es mala, cuando Peeta no sabe que decir.

- ¿Solo qué, exactamente? No todos los días entro a la casa de Peeta y los veo a ambos con las manos en los pantalones del otro- Haymitch pregunta y afirma cruzándose de brazos, ahora nos mira divertido.

Encuentro mi oportunidad y le digo – Sexo. Haymitch, íbamos a tener relaciones sexuales. Gracias por arruinarlo.

Después de decirlo, Peeta empieza a ponerse más nervioso. Puedo ver que sus mejillas se enrojecen levemente y solo puedo imaginar que mi rostro refleja lo mismo.

- Bueno eso es bastante obvio- dice- Ahora ¿Podrían colocarse sus pantalones por favor?

Rápidamente nos cerramos los pantalones y nos ponemos de nuevo las camisas sobre nuestros torsos.

- Uhm… el pan no está hecho todavía... te lo llevaré cuando esté terminado- Sugiere Peeta torpemente.

- De ninguna manera se van a librar de esto tan fácilmente –nos sermonea malvadamente- Lo siento, soy su mentor así que tengo que preguntar… ¿Qué tipo de anticonceptivos planeaban usar?

- ¿Huh?- preguntamos estúpidamente al unísono

Haymitch ahora se tapa la cara con una de sus manos y murmura- Ya sabes, control de natalidad. Quizás sea una suposición mía, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de los dos quiere tener un hijo a los dieciocho ¿No?

Ambos inclinamos la mirada solemnemente hacia el suelo bastante avergonzados.

Decido bajarle un poco el perfil a la situación y le digo- Bueno ¿Quizás no íbamos a tener sexo? ¿Qué pasaría si Peeta y yo solo planeábamos tener sexo oral? ¿Hmm?

- Preciosa -dice Haytmich- Solo me dijiste que estaban planeando tener sexo.

- Oh - le digo.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos? -se preguntó.

* * *

><p>- Haymitch ¿Esto es realmente necesario? – le pregunto.<p>

- Si Peeta. En efecto, es muy necesario –afirma mi mentor.

- Quiero decir, entiendo por qué estoy aquí…. No quiero ser grosero, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué estas tu aquí –le digo honestamente.

- Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que hagas esto bien. Un error…y habría un montón de consecuencias. Yo sé que tienes poca o nula experiencia en este ámbito, así que estoy aquí para guiarte, como en los viejos tiempos.

Suspiro en silencio para mí mismo. Esta mañana, jamás me habría imaginado en esta situación. Hay muy pocas cosas que se me ocurren pudiesen ser más incomodas que comprar condones con Haymitch. Después de conocerlo como mi mentor luego de la cosecha, creo que me habría muerto en los juegos si hubiese sabido que algún día me iba decir si las mujeres les gustaban los condones texturizados o no.

Katniss de verdad que tiene suerte de no estar aquí. No creo haber estado tan celoso de una persona en mi vida.

- Así que…- digo torpemente.

- Así que…- me imita.

- ¿Cuál es la razón de… de…um -tartamudeo- Uh… condones con sabores? Realmente no entiendo para que fuera a necesitar condones texturizados de cereza o condones con lubricante de vainilla.

Para añadir a mi humillación, Haymitch comienza a reírse de lo que dije. Dándole un aspecto que básicamente se traduce a "¿Cómo es que no lo sabes muchacho estúpido? ¿Ves? Es por eso que envié a Katniss los regalos en lugar de a ti".

- Verás muchacho, a veces las mujeres, cuando le hacen una mamada a un hombre, quieren probar sabores frutales en lugar del pene de los chicos. Es bastante normal, en realidad –Haymitch es tan amables al explicármelo.

Mi boca hace un sonoro "Oh".

- Y por el lubricante -continua- Bueno, eso duele menos y será más fácil cuando un chico se la mete a la chica.

No tengo idea de cuanto más podré soportar esto, antes de perder el conocimiento. Realmente apesta cuando la única persona que te puede ayudar en estos temas es Haymitch. Creo que está disfrutando de cada segundo de esto.

Mi ojo capta una caja que se denomina "ICY HOT". Confundido por el nombre, saco la caja de la estantería para tener una mejor visión de ello.

- Ahh, sabia elección Peeta, sabia elección- él debió de leer mi confusión pues continua- Cuando estas teniendo relaciones, el condón esta frio al inicio y luego poco a poco se vuelve más cálido y más caliente.

- ¿Es seguro?- pregunto inquieto.

- ¡Por supuesto!- luego me da una palmada en la espalda y me susurra al oído- Con estos bebés, podrás convertirla en la verdadera chica en llamas.

Me aparte bruscamente de un salto de las garras de Haymitch y le miro claramente exasperado.

- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir? –me cuesta entender el doble sentido de sus palabras.

- Oh Peeta, eres un niño tan inocente –dice con condescendencia- Definitivamente debes comprarlos. Confía en mí, después me lo agradecerás.

Después de unos minutos de confusión, Haymitch me explica con gran detalle las diferentes características de los condones, finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

- Ahora sé por qué se usan los condones como método anticonceptivo - le solté- ¡Es porque son tan condenadamente confusos que el comprador solo se da por vencido y decide que es más fácil no tener relaciones sexuales, en absoluto!

Con eso, por supuesto que lo único que conseguí de Haymitch fue que se partiera de la risa, esperé a que después de uno veinte segundos finalmente fuera capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Él me mira a la cara y pierde algo de su sonrisa burlona, y lo reemplaza con una mirada comprensiva. Creo que ahora puede sentir lo frustrado y nervioso que estoy.

- Este bien, basta de bromas - dice – Creo que debes comprar los icy hot, los de fresa y los lubricados de vainilla. Para tener un poco de variedad y ustedes dos pueden averiguar de cual tipo les funciona mejor.

Agarro las cajas que me sugirió después de todo y le ruego que espere afuera mientras yo los pago. Nada más vergonzoso que tener dieciocho años y que Haymitch este de pie junto a mí mientras los compro. Y como había sospechado, la cajera me da una sucia mirada a medida que escanea las cajas. Incluso creo que le oí murmurar algo como "El chico del pan por fin va a meter el pan en un horno real"

Caminé fuera de la tienda y veo a Haymitch sonriéndome.

- A que no fue tan malo, ¿verdad Peeta? – me dice mientras me da unos leves golpes en la espalda.

- Nunca más – esa es mi rápida y profunda respuesta.

- Bueno ve por ella asesino – dice él mientras me muestra los pulgares arriba y un guiño.

Nunca he sido una persona violenta, en absoluto, pero jamas en mi vida tuve tantas ganas de golpear a alguien.

* * *

><p>Todavía estaba en estado de shock porque Haymitch nos haya encontrado en esa situación. ¿Hay algo más humillante que ser atrapado en plena acción por Haymitch? Bueno, si hay una cosa y seria que después de que el entrara a la habitación, te agarrara de la camisa y te lleva comprar algún método anticonceptivo.<p>

_Pobre Peeta._

Me rió al imaginarme lo extraña que debe ser la situación. Siempre he sido feliz de haber nacido niña, pero nunca _tan_ feliz. Creo que habría matado a Haymitch si me hubiera querido obligar a comprar condones con él. Espero que todo este asunto no haga las cosas más difíciles entre Peeta y yo otra vez. No creo que se posible, pero bueno… hemos pasado por mucho juntos de un modo u otro y no dejaría que Haymitch estropeara eso.

No quiero pensarlo, pero ha sido bueno que nos encontrara. Es muy traumatizante, pero tiene razón, podría haberme embarazado. Los dos estábamos tan en el momento que ninguno pensó en las repercusiones de nuestras acciones. También puede ser que pensará de otra manera, si tuviera que comprar condones. Una vez más ¡Gracias a Panem! Que yo nací mujer.

Me estoy regocijando de esto último, cuando oigo la puerta abrirse

- Todavia estoy en casa Peeta.

- ¿Katniss? Estoy de vuelta – me rindo al llamado de Peeta.

Salgo de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y entre a la cocina. Si no supiera lo que está pasando probablemente me habría reído o bien preocupado por la expresión que tenía Peeta en este momento.

- ¿Cómo te fue con… ya sabes… con Haymitch?- pregunté con cautela.

- Terrible.

- ¿Enserio?

- No tienes ni idea, ni idea de lo terrible que fue- suelta con puro miedo – Imaginate estar en un pasillo lleno de condones, con Haymitch y que te explique lo que hace cada uno de ellos con lujo de detalles.

Ambos comenzamos a reír, no por lo que pasó, más bien por el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros puede creer todo lo que acababa de suceder. Después solo tenemos algunas risas y sonrisas ladeadas, Peeta me explica como estuvo su día y los diferentes tipos de condones que compró. Como al rememorar las cosas, se horroriza y le doy una mirada de comprensión y muevo la cabeza antes las idioteces que dijo Haymitch.

Cuando termina la historia, me mira fijamente a los ojos, con toda la alegría en sus voz dice –Tu sabes que solo pasaría esto por ti, te amo. Si todo esto no es una profesión de mi amor por ti… yo realmente no sé lo que es.

- Gracias Peeta – le digo miestras beso sus labios – Vamos a averiguar si tu sacrificio será suficiente.

Con eso, me agarra de la mano y la bolsa, le llevo arriba al dormitorio. Esta noche, a pesar de que pueda tener miedo de lo que venga en el futuro, nos limitaremos a pensar el uno en el otro. Esta noche por fin nos sentimos totalmente el uno del otro.

- Te amo Peeta Mellark – le susurró al oído justo antes de alzar mi brazo y apagar las luces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No se ustedes pero cuando leí este fic ¡me encanto! así que para todos aquellos que disfruten de esta pareja he aquí la traducción. Una ves más gracias a Sammy'sPeetaBread por permitirme la traducción :) ¡Eres lo mejor!<strong>_


End file.
